"The Honeymoon's Over"
About '''"The Honeymoon's Over" '''is the third tale in the twentieth episode of the thirteenth season of The Nolseep Podcast. In it, a woman struggles to cope with the death of her brother and his wife. Written by E.E. King, it has a runtime of 10:11 and was performed by Erin Lillis and Mary Murphy. It is the 1663rd tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman is happy to see her brother Chris marry the love of his life, Maggie. The woman describes them as the perfect couple, loving and understanding to each other and able to get over small fights easily. They buy a dog together, which they name Mr. B. Maggie works as a freelance writer and Chris works at bar in town where he bikes to in the afternoon for the evening shift. One day, Chris drinks too much after his shift and bikes back to the house drunk. Maggie argues with him and leaves to take Mr. B. on a walk. When she doesn't return for several hours, Chris gets worried. A neighbor arrives at the house holding a dirty, whimpering Mr. B. Maggie's body is found in a ditch near the dog park, a victim of a hit and run. Chris becomes distraught and moves in with his sister. The woman notices that Mr. B. seems to be in as much pain as his master, refusing to eat for a week after the death. Every morning, Chris takes the dog out the park and Mr. B. seems to try to comfort him. A few months later, Chris leaves for his and Maggie's intended honeymoon to Italy, leaving the dog behind with the woman. She gets into the habit of taking Mr. B. out to the park and wraps her hand in his leash so he won't run out into the street and get killed. Chris returns from his trip and moves out, renting his own apartment. The woman still meets him and Mr. B. at the dog park every Saturday and sometimes goes over for dinner. One day, the woman is waiting in the park when she hears a thud followed by a howl. She runs to the street nearby and finds Chris dead, a victim of a hit and run. Mr. B. seems to be whining by his side. The woman files a police report and adopts Mr. B, distraught over her brother's death. Weeks pass and she decides she's finally well enough to take the dog on a walk. While approaching the park on a blind corner, Mr. B. suddenly charges forward, pulling the woman along as she's wrapped the leash around her wrist. She is dragged into the street and run over by a passing car, but not before she looks up to see Mr. B. turning to look at her with detached curiosity. The last thing she hears is the driver getting out and promising to take care of Mr. B. Cast Erin Lillis as the woman Mary Murphy as the driver Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:E.E. King Category:Erin Lillis Category:Mary Murphy